Butterflies
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: One shot, in game Vincent is having some trouble with himself and his demons... He didn't know what to do... VincentxTifa hints


Disclaimer: As far as I know I just own the plot and my thoughts… Square-enix owns everything else…

**A/N**: This is my first Final Fantasy fic… don't kill me if you guys think it should be a little different, ok? R&R, please!

Oh! Almost forgot! This fic is in-game and told from Vincent's points of view…

Enjoy!

NOTES:

Something – thinking

"Something" – talking

_Something_ – location

'Something' – action

**Butterflies**

_At the bridge, the aircraft is approaching Nibelhein_

It's night again… I'm standing here, suffering again… I cannot sleep any more since I saw her… My angel… My love… My Lucrecia… She was there… But she was dead… And I knew it… I didn't need anyone to tell me that…

I let out a sigh. After that she gave me presents… Two of them, even if she wasn't aware of the second one… she gave me my best gun… Death Penalty… the second one… well… I rather want to believe that she wasn't aware of it… Chaos, The king of the demons… Another monster… born from my nightmares… and now, I don't know what to do… I'm afraid of giving birth to more of them in my sleep… I just want to be alone for a second… While I'm looking at the group I think why the Hell they accepted me? I don't think they would bother… The aircraft lands at Nibelhein. It has to be here… Nibelhein, the city of horrors… the city from my nightmares… only that this time it's for real…

"I think I'm going for a walk…" They knew I would say this… That's why they don't mind… While I walk to the exit I overhear Tifa and Barret talking.

"Relax Tiff… It'll be alright…"

"I know… But it doesn't seem to…" she smiles faintly "I don't think they'll be as comprehensive as they were with Vince… Couldn't you do something for me?"

Barret sighs "I'll try to do something for ya…"

"Thanks Barret!" Tifa hugs Barret, I continue to the exit

What does she plan to do? Well… whatever… I don't mind what she does… I start wandering around, I wonder about Lucrecia… about Hojo… about Sephiroth… about my demons and my life… Does it mean something? Have I truly thrown it away? When I look around I notice I'm standing in front of the Shinra Mansion. I'm back to the mansion… this morbid place… a painful smile broke through my lips... I hate this place and my legs brought me here… a piano song come to my ears. Who would play at this time of night? In search of the origin of it, I stop in front of a house, the door is open. Who would let the door open? Who is here? I can't stop myself from entering it, I go upstairs and the music grows louder. Where it comes from? I enter an open door and I'm amused to see Tifa there playing gently the piano. When did she come here? As she ends the music she lifts her eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Hi Vince…" I hate nicknames… I see her new gloves at her lap. Where did she find those?

"Hi…"

"I came just for the gloves you know…" she picks them to show to me and is still smiling "… but I couldn't handle playing a bit…" her smile turns out to be a sad one "I know you want to be alone… so I'm just going to the airship…" she stands up and walks to the door, I open space for her to pass but she stops by my side, without looking at me she says "I know you have your own problems, but…" she turns her face to me with a great beautiful smile "I know that you could handle them better if you're not alone…" she passes through and I watch her back.

Why did she say that? And why I'm with the feeling that I already knew those words? I sit in front of the piano her words still pulsing in my head… Why in hell she would say that to me? I'm just a killer… I'm not her friend… Why? After a long time I think it's time to go back to the ship, I know the sun is almost rising… I already knew these words… That's a fact… but… when did I heard them? Lucrecia's face shines in my mind. That day… the day we met… you asked me what was wrong… and told me those words… a bitter laugh burst out my lips. They are so alike… How could that be? As I approach the airship known footsteps comes my way, Cid with his cigar lit.

"Yo Vince…" I knew he wouldn't ask what I was doing…

"Say it Cid…"

"You're late!" I let a small smile come to my face.

"Yeah… I know Cid…" he laughs.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah… at least for now…" I see Tifa at the bridge, she looks very sad. What happened to her? She was alright a minute ago… Cid is looking at her too.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" What on Earth is he saying?

"Yeah…"

"Don't ya think she's like a rose?" How romantic Cid…

"No, I don't think so…" He seems to have gotten mad at me…

"Why? You don't think she's beautiful enough?" he GOT mad at me.

"I didn't say that…"

"So… watch ya mean?" I think before answering.

"Well… She doesn't have any problem… any sting…"

"Ya think so?" he lets the smoke out.

"Ya don't know about her story, do ya?" Her past? Why would I ask her about it?

"No…" he sighs.

"Well… she was born here… but five years ago that damn bastard Sephiroth came, threw Nibelhein into fire, killed her friends, her father and pierced her chest and letted her to die inside that fucking reactor… somebody saved her and when she wake up she was in Midgar… since then Barret have been a father to her… Oh! And to top it off she is in love with that Cloud but the bastard doesn't give a shit 'bout her…" he sighs again "She suffered a lot already…"

I'm amazed… how come can she still smile?

"Ya know Vince… She was worried 'bout ya… Cloud is urging to keep searching Sephiroth but she made us stay…" I sigh.

"Why did she do that? I didn't give any sigh that I would be back…"

"She believed ya Vince…" I was speechless "I'm headin' back… come quickly, ok?" he headed to the aircraft and I followed him right away, after giving her one last look…

No… she isn't like a rose… "Sorry I'm late…" everyone looks at me amused, Cid is grinning and Tifa opens a beautiful smile. She isn't like a rose at all… she comes to my side with her smiling growing wider

"I knew you would come!"

"Tifa…"

"What is it Vince?"

"Thank you…" I allowed myself a smile about her reaction.

"Hey… We're friends and that's what friends do!" she is still smiling when she went to Barret's side…

She isn't like a rose… she is like a butterfly… a beautiful sight for sore eyes… even if just for a slight moment… I sense my smile growing… I think that now I'll win my demons… thank you Tifa Lockhart… for dragging me from my nightmares…


End file.
